pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Beasts
Introduction New Pet System, pet gives addition stat to prot. There are a total of 4 pets currently available. Every player will start with Chouchou unlocked at level 30. Carue (magical pet) and Moomoo (physical pet) are available in VIP shop for 888G (698G in asian server) or through the Pirates Shop for 40 Golden Beans ($40). Kungfu Dugong (Speed pet) is available through the Pirates Shop for 60 Golden Beans (60$). It could also be obtained through an earlier top-up event (60000 top-up), Enter the pet interface from this dog icon. Development interface, A: Stats given to prot (hp, att, def, crit, hit and speed) B: Pet's stat C: Develop pet with items. Green energy ball give less stat growth. Purple gives more. D: Pet's total stat (Dog 22500, Carue, Cow, Seal 40000) E: Pet listing F: Activity with pet to get some pet's item. 5 times per day. G: Pet's active and passives skill (unlock with 250G, 500G and 750G) H: Select island for adventure. Consume silver to gain exp for pet. Silver requirement get higher every 10 levels. I: Refresh the islands with 5G (increasing in incrementals of 5G) J: Adventurer combination bonus. Adventure Islands Combo By completing different combos, a multiple of rewards can be obtained including pet experience, energy balls, passive and active skill books. The difficulty of the combos will be judged by the amount of stars of the combo. A 2-Stars Combo requires a chain of 2 islands, 3-Stars Combo requires a chain of 3 islands and so on. '' '' The combo being carried out is a 4-Star Combo: Giants Island -> Jaya -> Ice Island -> Sand Island = Passive Skill Book. A: Adventure Islands Selected B: Combo being performed C: Adventure Islands available for combo To start a combo you need to have the required chain of islands from the combo list as illustrated by the last 3 islands in A. To complete the combo select Sand Island as next Adventure Island and the Passive Skill Book will be obtained. Selectable Islands in C will refresh when server refreshes i.e. at 0:00 server time. After completing a combo another combo will randomly replace it including the one just completed. Combo lists will also reset after each maintenance. One simple trick is to start your combo after server maintenance. Choose your combo and get at least 2 of the islands. Then wait for server refresh. 5 to 10 gold per day may be used to increase chance of obtaining skill book as shown in the picture (only 4 islands have been used). Pet Evolution Pet is able to evolve from 1star to 2 stars during lv60. Level will be reset to lv1 and the max stat growth increase. Chouchou increases from 22500 to 30000. Carue, Moomoo and Dugong are increased from 34500 to 40000. Magelo and Gonbe are increased from 40000 to 50500. The next evolution from 2stars to 3stars is during lv80. Pet Synthesis Rules of synthesis #After the synthesis process, pet in the 2nd column will disappear. #70% of its stat will be distributed to the main pet randomly #If the main pet's lv is lower, then its level will be increase same to the sub pet. #Main pet's lv wont drop if it is lower. #Pay 2000G for perfect synthesis, which transfer 100% developed stat. #Active skill, Passive skill, and lock slot are not transferable. Pets (Beast Guardian) Pet starts in an egg form before lv 20. Different pet comes with different default active skill Pet's growth stat and default skill. Higher growth stat will give better boost to prot. *pet's stat and bonus stat are different. Chouchou max total stat is 22500; Momoo, Carue and Dugong is 34500; Megalo and Gonbe is 40000 Active Skill Pet's active skill. Max at lv5. Every hit (normal and AOE) taken by prot will increase 25 fury for the pet. Active skill will be released immediately once the fury reach 100 or every 4 hits taken. Supportive skill Skills that can be learnt by All-rounder pets type. Attacking Skill Skills that can be learnt by attacking pets type. Defensive Skill ''Active skills affect your protagonist only except Elimination, All-out Strike and Joint Will Strike, which affects the 1st enemy target in front of your protagonist, and Medusa's Eye, which attacks the row of enemies in front of your protagonist. '' ''There is total of 5 levels for active and passive skill. To lv up active and passive skills, use the corresponding skill book. The chance of success is lowered the higher the skill's level. To change your active and passive skills also just use another skill book. '' Passive Skill Pet's passive skill, can be learnt by all pets. Max at level 5. Skill Level *Primary = Rank 1 *Medium = Rank 2 *Advanced = Rank 3 *Mega = Rank 4 *Star Level = Rank 5 Gallery Pet in battle Pet in the town Category:Browse Category:Guides